


Inelegant (Beautiful) Mess

by kitkatt0430



Series: Hartmon Bingo 2020 [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: It's their first time and neither Cisco nor Hartley have any intention of getting off of the couch until they've both made a mess of each other.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Series: Hartmon Bingo 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656343
Kudos: 44
Collections: Hartmon Bingo





	Inelegant (Beautiful) Mess

**Author's Note:**

> For Hartmon Bingo Prompt G4 - Humping on the couch
> 
> You have no idea how much self restraint it took not to make a 'getting off on the couch' joke in the summary

Cisco set aside his beer and then reached over, plucking the wine glass from Hartley's hands to set on the coffee table next to his empty bottle. It felt almost like a spell had come over Hartley as he did so. As Cisco reached up to cup his face with one hand before leaning in, slowly.

This wasn't their first kiss or even their first date. But there was a newness here. A promise of...

Hartley moaned into the kiss as Cisco's hand slid down, tracing his throat ever so lightly before slipping behind his neck to pull him closer. His other hand moved to Hartley's hip and Hartley's own hands gravitated to Cisco's shoulder and thigh. It's so easy to get lost in that kiss, the feeling of Cisco pressing closer and closer until Hartley's against the back of the couch, Cisco straddling his hips.

"Is this okay?" Cisco asked, nipping along Hartley's ear.

"Yes, fuck, yes," Hartley groaned, squeezing Cisco's thigh. 

"I wanna make you cum," Cisco told him, nipping Hartley's lip. "Is this okay?" he repeated, pulling back to give Hartley space to think before answering.

Answer's still yes, though, and Hartley tells him as much before drawing Cisco in for another kiss. Brings his hands up to tangle his fingers in Cisco's long hair, reveling in the softness of it. And then Cisco grinds down against him and Hartley has to break away, head tilting back as he dragged air into his lungs.

Hartley hasn't done anything like this since college. Sex? Yes, lots of that. Some instances of which had been terrible decisions in retrospect. Like Harrison. But grinding and humping on the couch with his clothes on? It's inelegant and messy and... and... it feels so fucking good.

The friction Cisco's giving him feels so amazing, so addictive... and now Cisco's mouth is sucking along his jaw, his throat. Hartley reward's Cisco's attention with little keening noises as he shifts to press his hips up against Cisco's.

Cisco moaned back, the sound vibrating against Hartley's skin. "Gonna make you feel so good," Cisco promised.

Hartley could feel the way Cisco's lips formed the words against Hartley's collar bone.

"Gonna make you cum." The way Cisco says the words, the way his voice deepens, all gravely and wanton and Hartley's lost. So lost.

"Please," Hartley begged, "please, Cisco, want you... want..." he trailed off and moved a hand to the small of Cisco's back, slid it over the curve of the other man's ass. Brought him closer so that their arousal's pressed together with the rough drag of the clothing between them.

"Wanna make you..." Cisco nipped Hartley's lower lip. "Make you cum here. Like this," he ground their hips together again to make his point. "Like this, make you a mess."

"Yes, yes, yes, please, Cisco." And Hartley does want that. Wants Cisco to make him cum in his pants, his underwear. (Maybe if his mind weren't all fuzzy from arousal and sex it would occur to Hartley that he doesn't have spare clothes at Cisco's apartment, but honestly the realization he'd need to borrow Cisco's things would probably make him more hot, not less.)

He's still begging, Hartley can hear his own voice, but it's not really registering compared to the sounds Cisco's making. His panting breath, the thrum of his heartbeat, the breathy promises to make Hartley feel so good. 

And it feels like it goes on forever. Until Hartley just can't take it anymore and he makes a keening sound, wailing against Cisco's lips as he makes a sticky mess of his underwear.

"You're so good," Cisco panted, still humping against Hartley's thighs. "So beautiful. Looked so beautiful, coming like that."

"Made me feel so good," Hartley responded, tugging on Cisco's hair gently at first, but a little harder when it made Cisco make a little mewling noise that was just... too delicious really. "Now it's your turn."

"Hart..." Cisco seemed to have just been waiting for permission because he was suddenly shuddering through his own climax. He collapsed bonelessly against Hartley's chest. 

Hartley's sweaty and sticky and his clothes are a mess... and a grin lights up his face. They both smelled of sex now and it was really nice sex too, wasn't it? Inelegant and messy and unexpectedly hot for all that not a single article of clothing came off.

"That was good," Cisco murmured, leaning into Hartley's fingers as they carded through his hair.

"Very good," Hartley agreed. "Imagine how much better it'd be with less clothing involved."

Cisco chuckled and sat up, eyes raking over Hartley in a way that made him shiver with desire all over again. "I don't know about you, but I think I could use a shower."

"We could shower together. Conserve water," Hartley offered innocently. "After all, I'm going to need to use your laundry afterwards."

"Ah, yes. All about that water conservation," Cisco agreed, unable to conceal his mirth as a grin stretched across his face. Then he rolled off of Hartley and stretched his legs for a moment before standing up and offering Hartley a hand. 

Hartley let himself get pulled off the couch and into another kiss that almost made him forget about the uncomfortable sticky feeling cooling in his underwear. Almost.

"Shower," Hartley insisted against Cisco's lips and, both of them laughing, they headed that way.


End file.
